


Alive at Midnight

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, M/M, Married Sex, Professor AU, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Magic, my boys are switches, power bottom Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Sirius finds out a local club has an exhibition night.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Smut [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328477
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Alive at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Very big thanks to my good friend Nessie who gave me an amazing scenario and let me roll with it.

“Maybe I should get a job?” Sirius said apropos of nothing one Sunday morning. Remus didn’t look up from his newspaper, he’d finished the muggle one and had turned to the decidedly more fun Daily Profit. 

“And our tenure at Hogwarts is- what? Something you’ll do on the side?” 

Sirius watched his husband fondly. “You know what I mean, a summer job.” Sirius slid a flyer in Remus’s direction. Remus sighed as his newspaper flopped down on the breakfast counter. He put on his glasses that made him look like his father. Sirius would never tell him this, despite the way they aged him Sirius thought Remus looked incredibly handsome. 

“A night club.” Remus looked at him over the rims of the glasses and Sirius knew this was a good idea. The patronizing look, the tweed, the professor look all covering up what he knew was a near insatiable appetite. Sirius squirmed a little in his seat. “You want to get a summer job at a nightclub.” Sirius nodded, neglecting to mention that it was specifically Exhibition Night. 

“Or...not really work there. But _perform_.”

Remus turned the flyer over where “Gogo Dancers Wanted” read embossed over twinks in tight gold booty shorts and an obscene amount of glitter. It promised a night of dancing, gorgeous men, and personal private rooms for “wherever the night takes you.”

“No.” Remus saw Sirius dancing on a platform, skin tight clothes and bars to dance on. There was no doubt he’d be fantastic and take home a small fortune every night (although with the Black Family inheritance having no heir but Sirius, they were hardly strapped for cash.) He knew Sirius would love it too, always a fan of attention. But Remus’s blood boiled at the idea of every sleazy guy in London ogling his husband. Remus knew it was his wolf instincts that were so territorial over Sirius and his husband knew it too. Probably why he paid very little mind to his obsessive protectiveness. 

Talking through a fantasy was never anything like the real thing though. Sirius had convinced him and really when had he ever won a debate with Sirius?

***

Remus arrived at the club at the time they agreed on. Sirius told him to wear something comfortable and, as he didn’t really know what that meant, he decided on short sleeves under one of his signature oversized jumpers and jeans. It felt comfortable enough to take the edge off, but fashion forward enough that if he removed the jumper he could at least blend into the conservative club scene crowd. 

He squeezed his way through the crowded club to the bar and ordered a whiskey which he proceeded to down in one swallow. The burn on his breath reminded him how much he really despised the drink, despite it being his liquid courage. His mind slid to the vial of felix felicis in their cupboard for emergencies. 

The song ended and a loud roar erupted from the crowd. A shuffle behind him alerted him to a couple of employees rearranging the dance floor. Absentmindedly, Remus watched a couple of broad men in leather make out and grope each other with no abandon. An announcement blared over the amps claiming Twink Night to be over and Exhibitionist Night had begun. The atmosphere changed immediately. The song dropped down a few octaves and as if on cue the smell of sweat wafted to Remus’s nose.

A spotlight pinpointed a man in the middle of the dance floor. He was using the chair as a prop and giving everyone a show. Remus watched as the broad chested man writhed in the chair and couldn't ignore the heat that pooled in his stomach. Shining black hair and pale skin sheened in sweat and the sweetest aroma enticed him in further. He pushed through the crowd to see exactly what he was expecting. Suddenly his blood was boiling. 

Sirius was expertly moving his hips in a circle and pushing down into the chair, like he was riding some phantom guy. Remus felt that first hint of searing heat flare up in his gut. Sirius was relishing in the attention as men were tossing bills and shouting suggestions from every angle. The booming voice announced that this was a new dancer and he was going to pick his companion for tonight's show. The crowd immediately descended but a bouncer stood between the hungry hands and Sirius who only grinned and winked. Sweat slipped down Remus’s back as he pushed to the front of the circle. 

He discarded his jumper and his t-shirt in one fell swoop. His hair stuck to his face and he must have been as red as a beet but he held his ground against the pushing mob of limbs. Finally he locked eyes with Sirius. The man in the ring bit his lip and smiled. This was the game. Remus raised his left hand and removed his ring, seeing Sirius had done the same already. Remus slipped it into his pockets and watched Sirius stare at the disapproving eyes that followed his every move. 

Sirius stood and the murmur of voices died down. Remus nearly snarled as Sirius took his time, eye fucking every guy in his path before finally reaching his destination. The beat of the music surged through his body like his heartbeat, shooting straight to his cock. 

He eyed Remus up and down, putting on a show. His eyes said “ _I can corrupt this one_ ” and Remus played it off, shifting his eyes down and away. Like he didn’t know that they had planned this. Like Sirius didn’t know that none of this would happen without both of them agreeing to it first. Sirius reached up and pushed some of Remus’s sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. He smiled. Remus wanted nothing more than to suck on those lips but this was Sirius’s night and he was determined to let him take the lead. Remus was led to the chair and pushed down into it. Roughly. His fingers lingered on Remus’s neck causing the seated man to shiver. Remus’s eyes traveled to the men watching him. All shapes and sizes. All beautiful. But no one could compare to the man standing before him. His breath hitched as Sirius watched him squirm. He wanted to kiss him so bad his lips were burning with it.

Sirius eyed the bulge in Remus’s jeans. He slowly danced around the chair and then he was in Remus’s lap. His body pulsed with the rhythm of the music and he let out a breathy moan. He reached behind his head and pulled Remus forward so they could kiss. The crowd erupted in catcalling and whistles.

Sirius took the opportunity to unbutton Remus’s jeans. Remus moaned. He watched his husband dance around him, displaying him like he was a toy to be proud of. Sirius exaggerated a hip move that had the crowd cheering. This was more than just having an audience; Sirius wanted to give the club a show. Sirius sunk to his knees at Remus’s side in a satisfied move that showed off everything he was working with. He flipped his hair in Remus’s face, who dutifully looked flustered.

“Does it make you hot to know every man in here wants to fuck you?” Remus asked when Sirius got dangerously close to his lips. Sirius pulled back and grinned.

“Spread your legs.”

Remus followed the command as Sirius planted his feet shoulders length apart and bent over. He rubbed his hand down Remus’s body and rubbed his cheek over the rough denim of Remus’s crotch. Remus took every ounce of his strength to not grab onto Sirius’s head and pull. Sirius straightened up, brushed phantom dirt off his clothes. Then he sensually sunk to his knees. The crowd howled. Sirius took his time unzipping Remus’s jeans. He pulled out his cock. 

It was like a dance, the two of them played this game of toying and shying away. Remus felt absolutely bolted to the chair and Sirius knew it. The game they were playing was in the insatiable eyes of the men surrounding them. Remus’s broken whine and Sirius’s devilish grin as he sank down on his husband’s cock. Remus’s hands reached into his husband’s hair but before he could do anything he gripped the seat. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Remus managed through a breathless chuckle. When Sirius bottomed out he spread his legs and pushed his ass into the air. The sound of men catcalling dulled out and all Remus could see was the love of his life asking him to fuck him in a packed club. The leather of his tight jeans stretching and pulling deliciously. The single silent moment broke when his body lurched forward as he gagged on his cock. “ _Fuck_. You really want me to fuck you right here?”

Sirius pulled up and kissed the head, then he tilted his head to the side. “I was planning on it, yes.” He stepped back, not quite breaking the act, but leaving enough room for Remus to think clearly. “You still in?”

Remus smiled. “Of course, I guess I didn’t think you’d go through with it.” Sirius hummed along with the song and flipped his hair. His hips pulsed with the music as he stripped down to reveal tight, golden shorts that sunk low on his hips..

“You tell me, yeah?”

Remus held the base of his cock. It was almost too much. Sirius Black standing tall and proud and absolutely covered in glitter. He was shining brighter than any sweat bound hunk in the place. He had been filling out his athletic body ever since Remus had agreed to the club night. He was by no means hulking and yet his body carried muscle well, like a dancer and all of it was on show for the whole club to see. 

He did another round and let the men in the circle drool over him just a little longer. Remus watched, fire smouldering. Sirius returned to the chair in the middle. He threw a leg over Remus’s and rubbed himself down Remus’s thigh. Remus watched his pale eyes and waited, breathing it all in. “Lube?”

“All spelled up.” Sirius winked. Remus bit his lip and wrapped his hands around Sirius’s waist. “First-” Sirius said, and Remus froze. “I wanted to ask...”

Every nerve ending was screaming. He wanted that perfect ass. He wanted that perfect man. He wanted to push his face into his cock. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to push him against the wall and silence the room and make Sirius scream. Instead he swallowed and looked up again. “Yes?” 

Sirius knew exactly what he was doing. He leaned in and breathed the request against Remus’s neck. Remus nodded, eyelids heavy. Sirius pushed his hand into Remus’s hair and with one more body roll propelled himself up off of the other man. He danced around the back of the chair. Remus could just barely hear what he was doing over the bass of the music. _Click_. His right wrist was handcuffed to the chair. The second click was lost in the gasps of the crowd. Then there was a burst of energy from their audience. Sirius leaned down over Remus’s shoulder and gave his hard on a few pumps and then he kissed Remus’s cheek. 

“You ready?” He asked, he stayed where he was so he could properly hear the response. 

“Do it.” 

Then everything went black. 

Just like everything else Sirius did, the lace and crushed velvet blindfold was over the top. When it was secure Sirius leaned in once more. “Good?” He asked. Remus growled, something deep and feral in his chest. Moony was not used to being so helpless. _Exposed_. But at the same time it was exhilarating. There was no doubt in his mind that Remus could break free if he really needed to and the blindfold wouldn’t be much of a dampener to his supernatural senses. Sirius knew it was for his benefit.

“Yes, Pads. We’re good.”

Sirius laughed, effortlessly charming even when he was practically naked in front of half of gay London. Remus heard his heartbeat speed up. Silence deafened him and then Sirius’s mouth was back on his cock.

“FUck, Sirius.” There was a short hot burst of breath on his stomach. Sirius was laughing. He bucked his hips determined to exert the little control he had. In response, Sirius rested his hands on Remus’s hips. All his sensations narrowed down to where his husband’s hands lay against his skin. Everything else faded away.

Sirius stood back before him thoroughly enjoying the image. He reached out and pushed his hand into Remus’s shoulder. Remus hadn’t even realized he was leaning forward until his back hit the chair. It was a simple metal fold out chair with a little cushioning for the seat. As Sirius pushed Remus even further into the chair, the front two legs walked forward. 

Remus found himself leaning back. Then pressure on his thighs as Sirius climbed on top of him. A moment of clarity arose through his nerves: the crowd had gone near silent. “You hear that?” He thought he heard Sirius chuckle. “They’re looking at you. Everyone in here wants you.”

“Remus, there’s no way you could possibly know or believe this but, they’re looking at _you_. You, and your body splayed out under me like a renaissance painting. They see it, I see it. You’re beautiful and battle-scarred,” he punctuated the words with a growl. “...and- _Merlin_ so hot. The way the light is playing with your body. You are the masterpiece here.” Sirius whispered into his ear. His grandiose language just coaxed the flame in Remus’s chest. He struggled against the handcuffs more for show than anything else. 

Finally he sighed. “You’re an idiot.”

“Moony,” he tsked. The grin was crystal clear in his voice. “I could take off the blindfold if you would like proof.”

“No...I’ll take your word for it.” The idea was wonderful, the reality of the faces he was sure to see, not so much. Just for a while he wanted to live in Sirius’s imagination. At long last, Sirius kissed him. Someone whistled. One of Remus’s favorite past times was kissing Sirius. It was always an adventure, he started slow, gliding skin against skin. He enveloped you in sensation. He tweaked one of Remus’s nipples and he arched his back, bringing their erections together just for a moment. 

Sirius leaned down and licked the muscle in Remus’s neck. “I need you inside me.” That familiar jolt of arousal crashed through him as Sirius’s lined him up and pushed down. 

“ _Merlin and Morgana_ …” Something about being pinned to the chair, about being blindfolded, about imagining Sirius’s face as he filled him up. Remus knew that the reality couldn’t possibly be as hot as his imagination was making it out to be. He was thankful that Sirius had thought of the blindfold. Then Sirius started moving. The slick, wet slide and the noises that Sirius was making were sending fire through his body. 

“You ok?” Sirius asked with a breathy laugh. 

Remus bucked his hips in response. Sirius grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed him. Sirius sped up. Remus saw Sirius dancing when he first walked into the club. But now he was the phantom man Sirius was fucking. Everything was perfect. Hot and wet and- Sirius had rotated his hips and Remus was shouting as he came. 

“Fuck,” Remus cried. Sirius pushed back against his spasms. He moaned and it was deep and breathy so fucking hot and Remus could tell it was only for him. Sirius didn’t stop his rhythm. Remus bucked and pushed and helped him get to where he needed. Sirius ground down onto him and licked into his mouth as he came. 

He leaned back admiring the mess. “You’re beautiful.” Sirius said and he’d never meant anything more in his entire life. “Wanna go home?” 

Remus nodded. Sirius uncuffed him and took his hand. He let Remus take care of the blindfold. Sirius walked Remus to the back room, past several other couples having their own experiences. He apparated them to their small apartment. They showered and changed into some night clothes. 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He trailed kisses down Sirius’s neck until he got to that place that had Sirius nearly gasping. “Ready for round two?” 

“Not quite, I just like the noises you make.” When they separated Sirius was beaming at him. He then grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and turned the kettle on. 

“The blindfold was a good touch.”

“Thought as much, it really seemed to get you out of your head.” Sirius poured just the right amount of milk into Remus’s cup and handed it to him.

“I like the images I come up with.” 

Sirius kissed him. “I bet you do,” he murmured. “I like being watched.”

Remus put his mug down and offered his hand. “Oh really? I couldn’t tell.” Sirius took it and Remus spun him into his chest and back out. Sirius laughed and let himself be swept away. They settled on the couch together with their tea in a comfortable silence.

“You liked it though, right?” Sirius asked, trying to hide the worry from his voice. 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s chest, he put his nose to Sirius’s hair. “I did, yes.” 

“But…”

“But I’m not letting you quit your day job.” Sirius laughed. He loved his life; his job at Hogwarts, his loving husband, his best friends. Soon the two of them would start coming up with next year’s curriculum for their classes. He’d not trade it for anything in the world, even if he did look fantastic in those gold shorts. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know. I read it about 500 times but sometimes you miss stuff.


End file.
